What Happens In Vegas
by MyGirlsUnicorn
Summary: A drunken night out leaves the two in a marriage, but as the past reveals its self, what will become of the mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so as you all know. I have been having a fail update with Only You atm.**

**Mainly due to Writers block. So I was inspired by a song by Carrie Underwood called Last Name. And I decided to give something new a shot. So here it goes :) I hope you like.**

***~Disclaimer~* Guess what! I don't own Twilight! (still…) so I can't have Edward all to myself…**

**I also don't own anything copyrighted. So no suing my ass. Promise?**

I was totally shit faced. I didn't even know what club we were in this time. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up on the stage with her and we danced more and more. There was a pole and I had taken a few classes beforehand so I decided to give it a go, I could only hope that I would remain given the fact that I had a lack of co-ordination sober, so intoxicated it would be likely I would be on my ass in 5 minutes. A chorus of low throaty cheers came from the crowd as I spun, slid and ground my way around the pole, and somehow I was still on my feet. Nine Inch Nails- closer was pounding from the speakers as we both continued to tease the crowd with our 'talents'

Alice and I had gone away on a girl's weekend together to Las Vegas. Basically to get smashed and to see what fine ass we could get. Call me a guy, but that's basically how they see us, so why not refer to them in a similar way.

After I had finished up on stage, we got some other coloured alcohol beverage from the bar and made our way back to the dance floor.

I felt someone pull on my wrist and as I turned to see who I was I was about to tell them to get the hell off me, but instead I was confronted by a pair of emerald green eyes that were burning into me.

"Hello," he said with a sexy, half grin on his face. My eyes roamed all over his body; it was god-like, I knew I Had to have a piece of this fine ass. I was transfixed to the spot and I realised I was staring; I moved my eyes away from his body to make eye contact.

"Hi" I breathed back. My chest heaving heavily almost touching his. My intoxicated brain thought it would be a good idea to attach myself to this stranger in many ways. So my drunken body did as drunken brain told me to do.

I attached my lips to his firmly, wrapped both of my legs round his waist and my arms round his neck.

He surprised me when he pulled me tighter to him and grabbed my ass. Kissing me with as much force as I was kissing him. It wasn't long before his tongue was half way down my throat and I was fighting for air and dominance.

He pulled away long enough to breathe and stutter

"You- are- fucking- gorgeous-" Before ravaging the skin this skimpy black dress was failing to cover around my neck and chest area. Somehow, we had made our way to a free booth. I was sat straddling this man and he was feeling me up in every way I should hate. In every way that was deemed inappropriate. But I didn't care. Not one bit. In fact. I wanted more. And that was saying something given the fact that I'm not usually this adventurous, and my past experiences.

"Can we go someplace more private please Ummmm..? What's your name?"

"Sure. And- Edward. You are?" He answered again in between ragged breaths from nipping at my skin. Planting hot open mouthed kisses all over my neck and chest area.

"Mmm. Yes. Bella. And we can go back to my hotel room; I'll just have to let my friend know"

I pulled out my cell and txt Alice. _'Hot guy. Hotel room. Unless you want to hear, stay out late.'_I glanced around and caught sight of her grinding against a blond guy. An unbelievably fit blond guy; looks like we're both getting lucky tonight. I thought.

"Let's go" I said. Pulling myself off him so he could get up

"Lets' hurry" he said lustfully as we made our way out of the club.

He placed his arm around me, and as soon as he realised that I was cold he pulled his jacket off and placed it over my shoulders.

We didn't go straight back to the hotel. Though it wasn't far. We ended up in some Chapel and I remember an Elvis and a few others and white flowers. But most of it was a complete blur, I don't even know how the hell we got there.

Soon though we were back at the room Alice and I had rented, and in my bed. My clothes soon finding themselves discarded on the floor. Along with his top. Soon followed by the rest of his clothes. All I had left on was my panties. And I instantly said a silent thank you to Alice for insisting on Victoria's Secrets red and lacy.

His hands raked all over my now nude body (minus the panties), nipping and squeezing in all the most delightful places. His hands dipped under the elastic of my underwear and he easily slipped a finger inside me. I was so wet it was unbelievable, he was doing this to me and once again I couldn't believe how reckless I was being. Letting this strange, handsome man do things to me I would often fantasise about. He tossed me onto my back and swiftly removed my underwear, pumping into me with speed and hitting all the spots I wasn't even aware I had. It wasn't long before he added another finger and I was soon coming undone at the seams because of him. Just before I rolled over the edge of pure and utter ecstasy he removed his fingers, but before I could complain put that mouth of his to work and my god did it feel good.

His name rolled off my tongue easily over and over. Getting louder and louder as I came hard and he lapped up everything I had to give to him. I didn't exactly get a chance to catch my breath because as soon as he was done down there, he was back, kissing my lips furiously with need and passion; I could taste myself on his lips. It didn't bother me, in fact, I liked it. Combined with the taste of his mouth. It was exquisite.

It was only a few minutes before I decided it was my turn. I pushed him so fast he didn't know what was happening, and before he knew what was happening he was flat on his back, moaning loudly and probably disturbing the rest of the hotel patrons at this time of night. I, Isabella Swan, Was being reckless and stupid. And I liked it; no I loved it.

I took his whole length in my mouth, deep-throating him and earning many a "yes baby" and "feels so fucking good" from him every few seconds. I giggled against him and this made him crazy so I decided to hum slightly every time I reached back up to the tip before swirling my tongue round the tip. And it drove him even crazier. I didn't care who heard us, because I was having a fucking good time as I gave the best head I think I had ever given to a man I had known less than what? Two hours?

It didn't take long until he was pulling on my hair, a tear between wanting to force me to deep throat even further and wanting to pull me away so he wouldn't have to make me swallow.

Well what a waste it would be if I were to just let him fire his bullets all over the place. Plus I would only end up cleaning up. I wanted to taste him in my mouth and there was no way he was going to prevent this. I tried to deep throat him even further and I knew I was driving him closer to the edge.

"Mmm. Yes baby. You feel so good Bella." He groaned in ecstasy

A few more seconds and he was mine. I didn't waste a drop. To be honest, the idea of swallowing never really appealed to me, but now it seemed just right. This sex god right here was making me do things I would only ever normally dream of doing.

It took him a few minutes to recover so to fill in the time I followed his lead and jut kissed him everywhere. Neck, chest, face. Absolutely any skin I could reach was covered with my mouth then suddenly, without warning I was on my back again and he was poised just at my entrance.

Though I was still drunk I wasn't about to engage in anything risky.

"Condom?" I asked.

He lowered himself to my ear and said "Obviously. I already have it on. Would you like me to continue?"

My eyes flickered to his. We probably had the same lust hooded fuck-me-senseless-now look on our faces.

"Fuck yes" and as soon as the words had left my mouth, he was pounding me into next week. He felt so amazing inside of me. He was so big and I could even feel myself having to stretch to accompany all of him. This fact didn't go unnoticed by him either.

"Fuck, you're so tight Bella" he said meeting my eyes

"Mmm. Harder" was my response. So he did. Somewhere in-between all of this we had rolled over and I was now riding him while he guided my hips with his hands. I looked at his face only to see his eyes torn between watching my tits bounce up and down and watching us where we were joined. I thought it would be great fun to tease him so I started to run my hands all over my body pushing my boobs together.

This turned him on even more.

"Fucking tease. Come here" he groaned thought his teeth, pushing us both over again. Lifting my ass off the bed and wrapping my legs around his body he continued to slam into me deeper. If at all that was even possible.

Another 10 minutes and we were both panting heavily, a sheen of sweat covering both of our bodies and just the sound of our ragged breathing filling the room around us.

"Edward. I- I-I" I was cut off by the sound of my second orgasm as it hit me hard and I screamed out loud. It was now 1:30 am, so no doubt some people were getting a wake-up call, but again I didn't care

"That's right love. Come for me. Let me hear you" he purred at me. It was only a few more seconds of me swearing and telling him how much I "fucking loved him" until his orgasm hit again and it was his turn.

As he collapsed onto me then rolled off. I cuddled up to him, then hitched my leg over his hip to allow me to get closer to him

"That was amazing" I told him

His breathing was still a little ragged but he managed to pant out

"Damn right, what else did you expect" he said with a cocky grin on his face before kissing me senseless again.

It wasn't long before we both fell asleep. And I had one of the best night's sleep I had had since, well since I had dated some guy who broke my heart back in 8th grade, when I was fourteen.

**Ok, so short and sweet I know but hey, it was action packed was it not?**

**The next one will be longer and we we'll get some background info on the two of them. And did anyone spot what truly happened? :D oh, I am evil.**

**Thank you to my Beta Shannon-xoxo (link on my profile to her page) she also has her own story, check it out please. You'll love it!. As for my other story Only You., I'm kinda at crossroads atm with it. So for now it's on hold I guess. And this story just came to me o I had to write it down and I have a pretty good direction of where I want to take it ;)**

**I'll try and update once a week which is pretty good seen as I am not pre writing any of this. (I don't think) so I will shut up now and leave you to your thoughts on this story**

**So. Review if you enjoyed it, if you hated it. Or whatever. :) I love to read your reviews.**

**Loveage for all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stone cold sober

**Ok, wow. I got more feedback than I was expecting there. So thanks to those who reviewed/added to faves and such. It means allot to me. Ok, so as I promised. Here is another update. I am trying to do it quickly!**

**Enjoy**

The next morning I woke up with a huge headache. Pounding and I swear I could feel my pillow vibrating against it. I rolled over to plant my face firmly into the pillow only to discover that the bed was empty. I patted around the bed blind and I was sure that someone was supposed to be there.

Bits of last night came back to me over the course of the next hour as I lay there trying to remember. Coming back to me bit by bit.

Alice. Club. Pole dancing. Sexy ass man. Elvis. Flowers. Sex. Sleep. I think that was all of it.

Flowers?

Elvis?

I didn't care how much my head hurt; I snapped it off the pillow and suddenly notice the ring on my left hand

"Shit!" I whispered, biting my lip.

"Oh, Shit, Shit, Shittey Shit Shit." This was fucking great. I decided it would be a good idea to get some painkillers and eat something. And seen as my newlywed _husband_had done one, it's not like I could talk to him. I didn't even find out his number.

I didn't even find out his last name. And now I was his_wife_, which meant I didn't know my last name either. Holy shit. What now???????

And not to mention I didn't have any clue what so ever as to where I could find him.

For all I knew he could be on the next plane out of here. Too ashamed to face up to the events of last night.

Why didn't I at least get his number? That way I would be able to contact him and rectify this drunken mistake. I mean sure he was hot, but I really honestly didn't know him all that well.

I emerged from the bedroom into the lounge/ kitchen diner where Alice was sitting, talking to someone.

"So, yeah, that's where we live and-" She turned once she heard me coming into the room.

"Morning Bella. Someone had a good night I see. I got some pain killers in my purse by the fridge."

I swear this girl is psychic.

I couldn't be bothered to speak yet so I just grumbled something that sounded like an 'Mmk'

I quickly swallowed two of the white tablets then joined Alice and some guy on the sofa with a mug of coffee from the coffee machine Alice had set up earlier I assumed.

"So, why aren't you to drunk still?" I accused harshly wondering why the hell she didn't have a pounding headache and a fat ass hangover like me.

"Because Bella, you hardly ever drink, and you really did have a lot last night." She stated as though it must be obvious. Well she had one thing right I did drink quite a lot last night. NEVER AGAIN!!!

"You drink about as often as me Alice, so don't give me that one. And who might you be?" I asked, drawing the focus onto this man sitting opposite Alice on the settee.

"My name is Jasper. I am apparently now your brother in law." He noted eyeing up my ring. I balled my hand up into a fist and stuffed it down the side of my leg, like it was some sort of huge neon sign I was trying to hide with a tissue. But it was too late. Alice was already on her feet and tearing my arm out of its socket to get a look at the traitor ring.

Great. Just great. This is exactly what I need when I have the worst hangover ever,

"BELLA! What the hell?" she squealed making my head pound even more than it already was.

"Sorry Alice. To be quite honest with you, I don't even remember getting married I-" I started only to be rudely cut off by the pixie.

"You could have at least told me. We are cousins. Bloody close ones at that Bells!" she said with a hint of accusation and hurt in her voice which made me feel sorry for her. She hated it when I didn't tell her everything. And even more so when she wasn't the first to know. Alice loved to gossip.

"Sorry" I hung my head slightly.

"Sorry! Is that all you can come up with?"

"Well I was drunk Ali" I defended myself.

"Well, at least you got hitched in a good dress. I should have been there" she pouted. Typical. All she cared about was what I got married in. Not the fact I was now married to a complete stranger. There was a slight knock at the hotel room door.

"You ordered room service Alice?"

She giggled. "If that's what you want to call it then… all right."

She walked over to the door and in strode the most handsome man I had ever seen and I mean he was hot as fuck, no guy could ever compare to him. He was like a Greek god only in human form. Though he had a cocky swagger about him. I didn't like it one bit. It reminded me of someone I couldn't yet place.

"How are you this morning? You look like you just woke up." He teased as he walked over to the kitchen area, and placed down a bag from the store across the road.

Oh great he thinks he's funny! I'll fucking give him funny.

My head was feeling slightly better after the pain killers but there was still a slight pounding there.

"For the record, I did just wake up. And I still have a foul temper from last night. And just who might you be?" I didn't know the man and he was already irritating the fuck out of me. It was either the fact I was still hung over, or due for my monthly P.M.S stage. Or a combination of both. Or maybe it was just because he was a cocky fucking wise guy.

He didn't say a thing, he simply held up his left hand while turning his back on me to rummage through the bag with his free hand.

At first I didn't get it, but then I looked harder and I saw a tiny golden ring round one finger. I then lifted my hand in front of my face and then it all fit together.

He was the douche I had become unfortunately married to.

He was the one I would now have to find a divorce with.

He would be the one that would leave a mark on the rest of my life because of one stupid night.

One night that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when a voice spoke from next to me. I almost jumped at the sound of it.

"Coming back to you then?" A smug laugh escaping his lips. He was now sat next to me. "I wasn't as hung over as you, but your fun to watch sleeping. Who exactly is Mr Bunny boo?" Though his smile let on that he knew more than he wanted me to know just yet.

And to heighten the embarrassment he had to say that of all things. I turned to him, my eyes wide with shock. SHIT! No one knew what my pet name was for my ex. From all those years ago. He was Mr Bunny boo, I was Mrs Bunny boo.

I couldn't decide whether to be angry with him, or be embarrassed. I could already feel my cheeks going warm, but I couldn't believe he would do that to me!

"Excuse me, but where do you get off watching me sleep? And eaves dropping on my sleep talking?" I all but screamed in his face

He turned around with an expression of shock on his face, obviously not expecting me to be quite so snappy with min. maybe he wasn't used to having women answer back to him?

"Well, pardon me for having you tangled up with me all night, and not wanting to move in case I woke you up. And it wasn't eaves dropping. That would imply I was trying to hear you. You made yourself quite… vocal on the subject of Mr Bunny Boo." Again that sly laugh indicated more than just talking.

Shit. Will the embarrassment ever end.

Only I was supposed to know about that. What the hell had he heard? I could only hope he hadn't heard anything else. Oh shit. I was really starting to panic and feel even more embarrassed now.

"I'll have you know, whatever your name is, that I would rather you didn't shout it out to everyone what you may or may not have heard last night. And to be quite honest, who do you think you are you arrogant son of a bitch?"

"Well. According to the law. Your husband."

"We are going to get a divorce as soon as possible. I am so not being tied to you for the remainder of my life."

"Aww, c'mon babe. I'm not ready to give you up yet" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me as though he was hinting at a possible round 2 in the bedroom.

I berthed out an annoyed sigh then said. "I was drunk. You are not getting into my pants so easily. And I still don't know your name. And for the record my own last name. Care to share please?" I demanded

"Oh, I'llhave you by the end of today. Just you watch. And I am Edward. Edward Cullen. That makes you Bella Cullen. See I could remember your name. I am hurt" he mocked clutching at his heart. What a cocky bastard. I simply huffed off the settee and made a bee line for the bathroom. Anything to get away from him, he was making me feel so uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" He called

"To get ready. Problem?" I stopped and turned to look at him, daring him with my eyes to make a smart ass comment back at me.

"Can I help?" he asked. I just huffed out in annoyance and slammed the door on him

"Is that a no then?" I heard muffled thought the door

Well what else did he fucking expect. Yes I would absolutely love your help, oh Edward darling. Take me against the bathroom door, over and over. Then maybe on the settee. Or how about the breakfast counter. I don't believe I have ever been fucked in a kitchen before.

"Yes" I shouted back.

"Yes I can help or yes I may not help?"

"No you can't help kind of yes. Now shut up you moron"

I jumped in the shower and allowed the water to relax my tense muscles. He was certainly not helping matters. After letting the water relax me, I rinsed my hair with some of the shampoo and conditioner Alice had placed on the ceramic shelving space when we arrived. Rubbing it into my hair, I allowed images of last night to play through my mind and before I knew where I was, I was in need of some serious release.

Damn Edward.

How could such a cocky arrogant bastard like that have such an effect on me.

Finishing up in the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself. Well, if you could call it a towel. It was barely bigger than a washcloth for my face. But I made do and strode out, refusing to meet his eyes, but earning a wolf whistle on the way past.

"Immature," I muttered in a barely audible whisper.

Anyone would think he was still some high school idiot that thinks he is the best person on the planet. But that's only because he is a man. And thinks with his dick. It can't be helped really.

It took me over an hour to re-surface from my room. Not because I took ages in getting ready. I was dressed in ten, I just didn't want to have to go back out there. But when Alice announced there was some food ready for us to eat. I knew I had no choice. Because I would only wave to face up to him sooner or later. And plus I was starving.

I slid the ring off my hand and placed it on the bedside counter before slipping out of the doorway, tucking a stray few pieces of hair behind my ear like some shy school child.

"What you made Alice?" I asked. Still refusing to meet his gaze.

"I didn't make anything. Edward did. Apparently its BBQ chicken wraps."

"Oh." Was all I came up with. So I made my way over. Grabbed a plate and started to eat.

Ok. He may have pissed me off before, but his cooking totally made up for up. It was almost as good as last night's sex. And thinking on that only made me frustrated again. I would not be giving in to him that easily. Just because I made a drunken mistake that now made him have some sort of tie to me didn't mean he could do what he liked with me, whenever he wanted wherever he wanted. I was not a toy. But this food was seriously amazing. So amazing, the words had left my mouth before I had even thought them through

"This food is rivalling sex with you Edward. Pretty damn fucking amazing." And just like that everyone stops chewing. Everyone is silent. My face is redder than the stove and all I can think of is:

Shit…

Damn that stupid word vomit.

**Ok, sorry it's a tad late. But meh… it's here now********so enjoy Review it = love and I will write quicker for you lot :) thank you to my beta check her story out. (Link on my profile) I am her beta. So of course. It's awesome**

**No I'm not that big headed. But yh, her story is pretty cool :) so go check it out**

**And thank you for reading this**


	3. Chapter 3: pervey cameras

**Ok, again sorry for the update fail… :( so enjoy this one**

Shit! Did I just say that? Balls

Great now the smug bastard's ego is going to be inflated 10 fold.

"I know. My food is as good as my sex. Maybe we could mix the two sometime." He said, sliding closer to me on the couch, arrogant son of a bitch, actually thinks he has a fucking chance. I slid away slightly. Alice looking at me like I was some hormonal 15 year old. Oh great she is going be annoying,

"You'd be so lucky. Like I said, I was drunk. Meant nothing. So there." Great now I sounded like a three year old. It didn't go unnoticed by Smugward. I might have stuck my tongue out, if I didn't feel like a three year olf already.

"Oh, forgive me. but I'm always lucky. Hello, I fucked you last night. Won some on the lottery last week, always win blackjack. And I didn't realise we were still in elementary school Bells."

Omg he had a fucking answer for everything. Anything I said to him he made some smart remark.

"Don't call me that." I quipped back. Alice and Jasper were busy snickering at the two of us. The nerve of them! How dare they have a fucking laugh at my expense? This was by no means a funny situation.

"You two can both shut up." I half yelled getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"Oh, don't be like that Bells. You got yourself into this. And you're digging yourself a hole. Would you like a metaphorical spade to dig yourself in deeper?" Cheeky bitch.

"Sure I'll have said spade and I'll dig you a hole and throw you in it, and then cover you with the dirt. Oh think of your clothes Alice, I might get dirt on your pink Prada heels. Heaven forbid…" I said rolling my eyes with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh, har har har" she said without humour. "You would have to get me in that hole Bella. And you and I both know that wouldn't happen. So can it. And finish your food."

Oh feisty.

"Are you two always this funny?" Edward joked.

Oh god now that fucker was being a cocky bastard again.

"Is that a problem _Darling"_I sneered "Or do you always have to play the joker. Like some self glorified jock in high school?" He was really getting on my tits. And not in the good way.

"Well, _Babe,_I was star of the football team, so does that answer your question" damn. He mimicked me exactly. Just the way … no I forbade myself to go there. There is no way I'm even going to think of that.

"Yes, it would explain why you seem to wear you dick on your forehead." I added with a bitter smile.

Sooner or later smugward would learn that I gave as good as I got. No scratch that I gave better!

Jasper seemed to be getting uncomfortable, and in all honesty, I had forgotten he was here he had been so quiet.

"Is everyone done with their food?" we all looked at him. It seems I wasn't the only one who had forgotten he was here.

"Yes, thank you." We each said in turn, handing him our plates and a slight exchange of words between him and Alice, causing her to squeal slightly in excitement. I didn't even want to know. As Jasper was walking to the sink and began to wash up, Alice flicked on the T.V on some music channel and I was too busy listening to the words of lady Gaga's Paparazzi to realise Edward had cuddled up to me and was whispering things in my ear.

"You, know. We could just slip away for a bit and see of my bedroom and culinary skills are as good as I hope they are. And don't act like you don't want me, cause no one can resist me." smugness radiating from him all over. What an arrogant son of a bitch!

As the song finished. Taylor Swift's new video came on, Fifteen. Reminding me again of how I fell for a guy and just like the lyrics say, "_When your fifteen, and somebody tells you they love you, you're gona believe them"_I believed him back then. The senior that winked at me on my very first day at Forks high and had me within two weeks. I loved him, but he never seemed to reciprocate that love, no matter how hard I tried. A stray tear ran down my face and he wiped it away.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Oh great smugward concerned yeah right it's most likely just an act to get me into bed, again. I placed a smile on my face and answered his question.

"Nothing, just reminds me of someone." Trying to be honest, without making him want me to explain. Or worse. Mock me. instead. He surprised me.

"Me too. I had someone throw all their love at me, and I never showed any back. Took her for granted. Haven't spoken to her since I broke up with her."

"What was her name?" I asked. I couldn't help it. It just came out. My brain seems to be lacking a filter today. Note to self. Do not get wrapped up in Edward Cullen. "I. I- I don't remember?" he genuinely seemed sorry for forgetting her name.

"What about you? What was his name?" he asked with curiosity in his voice

"Edward. Edward Masen, I lost contact with him. Its like he vanished off the face of the planet after we broke up. I just wish I had a chance again with him." I said sadly but honestly.

**EPOV**

EPOV

Shit! Shit shit and shiting hell. I quickly moved my eyes from hers; trying not to give anything away. This was her. The new chick I took complete advantage of. Broke her heart and then ignored her like a piece of crap on the floor. Oh fuck!! I was in shit now.

I proceeded to get up. I didn't know where I was going exactly. But I just walked off. I needed to get out of this hotel room.

"Where you going?" she sounded concerned. I ignored her.

"Hello? Aren't you going to make some smart arse comment about him being a total dick or some shit?" I wanted to. Yes I wanted to call him every insult under the sun. But then I would only be calling myself. I slipped on my shoes and proceeded out of the hotel. Closely followed by Bella.

Shit. How could I have not known it was her? I mean those eyes. oh, how I loved to spend time gazing into their warm chocolaty depths, but then I tossed her aside. Like an old rag. And now she was stuck with me. I glanced down at my hand, seeing the ring sat there on my finger. Suddenly weighing an extra hundred pounds. I felt like such a dick; I didn't even deserve to wear this ring. I was now pacing down the corridor to the lift. Pressing the button, the doors slid open before me and I stepped in.

"Edward? EDWARD!" I heard from behind me as the lift doors begun to close slightly. She was running, trying to make it in time before them shut.

_Close, close, close. Make it, make it, make it__._ I was chanting over and over in my mind. She only just made it. Narrowly slipping though the space in-between the two silver aluminium doors.

"What's your problem? Was, was it something I said?" she said with obvious sadness in her voice. Her eyes meeting mine, watering slightly though I have no idea why. Less than what? Forty five minutes ago she was telling me how she wanted to ditch me as soon as possible? And now.....

"Well, was it something I said?"

YES! Yes, it was everything you said. Reminded me of how much a prick I am. How much of an idiot I was for letting you go. How much of an absolute tool I was to you. I wanted to say all this shit to her, but it would only hurt her and bring back memories and I didn't want to cause her pain. So I settled for a half truth.

"Sort of." I said as I pressed the 'G' button for the ground floor. I knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for. But it was the only one she was getting.

Shit.

Fucked up again. Already. God I'm such a dick. My eyes were downcast, staring at my shoes so I didn't notice until I felt her arms wrap around me and she murmured to me a small "Sorry" in my ear and placed a kiss on my cheek. I turned to her, looking confused.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Because I upset you. I don't like upsetting people." There was a look in her eyes that told me she wanted to finish that sentence with something like "Especially ones I think I might like" Though I'm not sure if that was just me being pig headed. Probably was.

How on earth do I possibly tell her 'oh, by the way. You know that looser that tossed you aside back in high school and broke your fucking heart? Yeh, well that looser was me SUPPRISE. (jazz hands included) And now were married.' Cause that would go down really well. Instead. I just settled for kissing her back on the cheek. This time it was her turn.

"What was that for?"

"Because I don't like seeing people upset because they think that they upset someone else when really, it's not their fault" I smiled at her now confused face before kissing her again, and again, and again, until our kisses became more hungry, more lust filled. More needy. And so much more passionate. It got to the point where I was ravishing her mouth with my own. I knew the lift would be nearing the bottom by now, but I wasn't ready to leave, so I swatted at the buttons until I hit the emergency stop button, buying us more time alone together. God I had really fucking missed this; missed Bella, and every intense feeling she made me feel from just touching her in a basic human way. I knew that they had cameras in these lifts to stop vandalism and such, so I didn't want to remove her top. Ok, scratch that. I did want to remove it. And the bra. And the rest of her clothing. But I didn't fancy giving the perverts in the security office more of a show than necessary. I backed her into a corner. Thank god she had only thrown on a pair of sweat pants. This would make it so much more easier, and less noticeable for me. Though I was getting incredibly turned on by the whole situation, knowing that there were probably a few horny bastards sat in the office watching us, I couldn't help but find the whole situation incredibly arousing. As I slipped my hands into the waist band of her sweats and slid them round the back to give her ass a gentle squeeze, I couldn't help but feel my cock strain harder as she moaned my name ever so quietly and bucked her hips towards me. I slid my hands back round, grazing her with the back of my hand, and fuck me, she was already so wet. It would appear that this sort of situation was also a turn on for her. And that got me thinking, what else turns Bella on? Oh my, my brain was going to go into overdrive if I continued to think about that. I turned my attention completely and wholly to Bella and making this perfect for her.

"Pleeeaseee! Edward" she moaned.

"What do you want Bella?" I teased, knowing full well what she wanted.

"You, inside me. now." Damn this woman!

"I hope that you are aware that there is a camera in here, and there are probably several male bastards watching us right now. Watching you moan as my hands do things to you." I said whilst slipping my fingers down her panties and into her wetness.

I wanted to taste her so fucking badly.

"I don't care. Let them see."

"Ah, but you do care. You always did. Even kissing used to make you shy."

"What?" she said, suddenly looking at me like I was some sort of weird stalker. Either I had been stalking her, or I knew more about her than I was letting on. I didn't know which one she would take to best.

"What did you just say?" she asked again, clearly confused.

I didn't want to talk, and I sure as hell didn't want to stop what I was doing. But I knew that if I opened my mouth now, she would hate me. But if I continued to do what I was doing with my hands, she would sure as hell just think I was the same guy who I was back in high school. Not that she was aware of this yet. And I knew the second she found out she would hate me.

"What did you say about me kissing and making me shy?" irritated and getting pissed off at my avoidance, her voice broke the silence.

Damn, there was no way out of this one.

"I- umm, forget I said it ok?" a pleading look sat on my face saying pretty much please drop it, you will hate me forever if I tell you.

I begun to move my fingers again, but when she spoke, I knew I was not getting out of it too easily.

"I –ahh- will not be letting this – unngh- go anytime soon mister." I couldn't help but think how sexy she sounded whilst trying to be authoritive.

"Yes mam"

"So for now, you can just get to work and make your husbandly duties known to everyone in this fucking hotel. Especially those perverts watching us."

Fuck. Me.

"Oh, and how do you intend to make me do that then?" I teased.

"By screaming your name so fucking loud, Everyone will know that you are mine." she whisper seductively into my ear before ravishing my neck with her hot little mouth.

I could think of better places for it to go. That thought went straight to my cock making me even harder than I already was, if that was at all possible.

Next time. My pervey side told me.

Next time!!

**Thank you for reading my story and sticking with me. I know im like crap at updating. But your chapters do keep coming. (no innuendo intended :D) **

**Can I haz reviews?**

**You can haz cheeze burgerz?**

**Or Edward in a lift :D**

**Thankyou. **


	4. Chapter 4: Swans

Ok, next chaptere has arrived (Dah Daaaaa). Yeh. That was crap. But enjoy your next chapter.

He did as I said and put those hands back to use. And my god was he good. He had where he wanted me the whole entire fucking time. He was right. He was in my panties by the end of the day. Shit I'm easy! Hell, it had only just gone lunch. His hands felt exquisite on my heated core. I ached for him so badly, I needed him so much, and I barely even knew the guy. He did remind me of him though. The one I never spoke of. To anyone. Ever. Not even Alice could get a conversation about him out of me. So THIS Edward was lucky to even have been given the bare facts about what that tool did to me.

Edward + Lift + possibility of being watched = best orgasm ever.

It's official. Who needs maths? That's the only god dammed equation I was interested in right there and then.

We didn't go back to the hotel room right away, we decided that a nice walk around outside would be good. The hotel we were staying at was close by to a rather large crazy golf course. We wandered in and walked round for a while. Watching families play games together. I had never even really thought about having children before. Well, no that's a lie. I had, once, when I was young and head over heels for that guy. I had been so hopelessly in love with him that I saw everything, our future, our wedding and the children we would have together and how I hoped that they would look just like him. But then he went and put me off men for the rest of my life. I hadn't been with anyone since him. Except for last night.

Biggest fuck up ever.

Best fuck-up so far.

We were silent for a while just walking side by side until we came to a bench in front of a small creek. Two swans came by and it was then when he broke the silence.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

"What?" I was still lost in the past so I wasn't really paying attention to him. He pointed out the swans to me and repeated again.

"Beautiful." He switched his gaze from the swans to me. Staring intensely into my eyes, his burning into mine, shifting ever socloser. Close enough so that his leg was touching mine.

"Yes" I simply breathed back. Not sure how else to answer. He slouched back onto the bench and we both when quiet, but it wasn't one of those awkward silences where you're forever trying to think of something to say; it was one of those comfortable silences where nothing needed to be said at all, and you were just comfortable with each other. That was what it was like with.....

Shit Bella. Stop it.

I broke my gaze from him and watched the swans as they pruned their wings and dipped their heads systematically into the water every few minutes. It was a while before either of us spoke again.

"So, what now?" I asked, staring at my shoes.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I looked at him, he lifted his emerald eyes to meet mine; and then bam just like that, it was August five years ago. Just me and him, alone in a park on one of the rare sunny days in Forks.

I could feel the rays beating down on my extremely pale skin, I needed to get more sun into my life. Maybe a trip back to Arizona wouldn't be such a bad idea. Gran would love to see me again. I missed her so much.

_Gah! Why was I thinking about__my__gran? I was on a date for god's sake! With Edward Masen! Only the hottest guy in school! My god and all I can think about is gran._

_Get a__freaking__grip__Bella__._

"_What' on that beautiful mind of yours then?" his sexy voice purred at me. His lips leaving a hot trail down my neck. I had on only a strappy white summer dress. Alice had chosen it. She had come to stay for the summer, and insisted that I was her Barbie doll. She thought I looked cute in it.__I had not worn this by choice; Alice practically forced me into it. No way would I ever have thought to wear something like this. Left up to me I would have worn a pair of jeans and a t-shirt._

_I thought that I looked like a ghost with a white shirt on._

_White on white. Yeah, great combination… not._

"_You will laugh at me." I said, pulling at the hem of the dress.__I freaking hated dresses._

"_No I won't" he said lifting my chin with his finger so my eyes met his. God he had gorgeous eyes. Several shades of green to dazzle me. All he had was my boring brown ones._

_He placed a kiss against my lip. And then another, this one lingering on my lips longer. As he pulled away, I thought now was my chance to change the subject._

"_It's beautiful here. Do you come here often?"_

"_I come here often, yes. Mainly just to relax, or if I need to get away from things for a while. You know. Or if I want to share it with someone." He playfully nudged my shoulder with his own before pulling me to his side and wrapping both of his arms around me._ _Ahh bliss. I loved the way he made me feel; and this position increased the chemistry between us._

"_Nice try by the way." His tone mocking__me__._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Trying to avoid my question."_

_Damn!!!!!!_

"_Um, well. I was just thinking about-" oh god don't do it. He'll think you're a dork. A freak of the biggest kind! My god! Don't you dare "My gran."_

_TRAITOR!_

"_What about your gran?" ok, maybe he doesn't think that I am the biggest freak on the planet._

"_Just that I haven't seen her for a while and I miss her. Plus the fact I seem to be paler than ever since I moved here. Not like I had a tan back home, but you know what I mean. I miss the sun. Everything is too green round here" I answered his question by giving him a full on rant about Forks and my nan. Urgh. Need to learn to not get so paranoid. He likes me. I like him. We are together._

_God but what if I'm not good enough._

_What if he prefers people like Jessica. She is a senior like him. Two years older than me as well. God what does he see in me?__Why the hell is he with me? Especially when he could have any other girl he wanted, someone so much prettier than me and more fun to be with. But yet he chose to be with me. Why?_

"_I know what you mean. I miss my granddad. We were close."_

"_Were?" I asked. I twisted in his arms so that I could look at him, rather than having my back resting on his chest._

"_He died. Two years ago. I miss him so much. He lived with us before he died. My mom and dad decided he couldn't look after himself. Alzheimer's is awful." His voice breaking slightly, his eyes in the past._

_I think my eyes started to glisten with tears just hearing about this. It was so awful. I couldn't bear it if I lost my gran._

"_That's awful. But what about his wife?"_

"_She had already died. She died when I was seven. He was utterly miserable ever since she died. I was the only one he ever talked to. But that's just the way he was. He would forget everything around him apart from two things. My name. And he always, always said 'Swan' to me. Every time I saw him it was 'Look for that Swan Edward.' I never understood what he meant. Not until I saw you."_

_He kissed me again. This time more meaningful. But I could feel pain behind it._

"_Too green is it then? You want to leave and go back to Arizona?" he said laughing at me._

"_I knew you would laugh."_

"_Sorry, but care to elaborate?"_

"_Well, you look around and tell me the most dominate colour in this meadow." I said, raising my brow; daring him to say anything other than green._

"_Shamrock green. With several wildflowers in various shades of pinks, purples and blues. So there."_

_Oh my god, he is so cocky._

"_Smart ass." I said huffing and turning away from him._

"_You love it really." His voice so smug. I stayed quiet and made use of the strawberries he had brought with him._

"_I'm sorry" He moved to sit in front of me; feeding me a strawberry. And just like that, he was forgiven. This guy would be the end of me.__He was my love, my life and my soul. I knew I wanted to be with him for eternity._

"Bella? Bella. You ok? You sorta zoned out there. Where did you go?" he sounded concerned

"Hu?" was my marvellous response. I realised there was a stray tear sat on my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, though he probably already noticed.

"What just happened. You just looked at me, then went blank."

"Yeah, just remembered something from a few years back." I was almost choking back tears here. It was like that day. The same temperature. We were alone. Well, as alone as you could get in a crazy golf course.

"Was it. Um. Was it, him? The one you were telling me about?" he sounded guarded, way too guarded.

"Yes. Why?" Now I was interested. Did he know something I didn't?

"Because he hurt you. And I want to fix that." It sounded more to me like. "_I want to fix whatever has gone wrong in your life"_like he was already in love with me. Truth is, I think I was already falling for him. How was it that he had the power to do that? I hadn't even known him 48 hours. How was this possible? I didn't say anything else on the matter. I simply got up and begun walking round some more.

"Where are you going?" he asked getting up to follow me

"Walking." I simply stated

"Walking where?"

"Dunno." I said, sounding like a three year old.

"Is that all I'm getting. One word answers?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why so?"

"Because." Because I don't want to talk to you. Because I just realised that I might actually love you. Because you remind me way too much of someone else. Because you're like an older clone of him.

Because I'm scared you will break my heart too.

"Because of what?"

This time I didn't answer. Instead I just sped up my pace. But he quickly caught up and was in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, determined to stop me.

"What's the matter? It's me isn't it. You hate me." He concluded, sounding rather paranoid

"What the hell? How did you come to that conclusion? Just because I refuse to talk, doesn't mean I hate you."

"Then why were you being so distant just then?"

"Because I was remembering something good. Before it all went wrong for me. Is that such a bad, selfish thing for me to do?" I ranted.

His eyes were suddenly alive and dead at the same time. Almost as if he knew the pain and happiness I had felt.

"No it's not." He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek before lacing his fingers with mine and pulling us both to begin walking again.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired of the outside. Aren't you?"

"Yeh. Come one then." I said as we made our way back toward the hotel.

A few minutes later and we were in the lift. Though this time, we didn't go to my floor. We stopped a few short.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked.

"I said we were coming back to the hotel. I didn't say which room though." He answered with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He pulled me out of the lift and into his room. I knew exactly what he wanted. And he was probably going to get it. Yes I'm that easy when it comes to Edward Cullen.

"What are we going to do in here then? Sit, talk and get me more depressed about my past?" he flinched like my words had stung him. I didn't say anything about it, and he didn't try to hide it.

"No. I thought we could play a little game. You up for it?"

"What. Chess? Twister?" I offered trying to play dumb.

"No. they are boring. My game is far more interesting." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me

"What is it then?" ok, I was interested.

"The Game, well, you were close with twister. But this one has a catch." His wicked grin was the last thing I saw before his lips were on mine, devouring my mouth and neck.

Edward Cullen would kill me one day.

And I wasn't about to complain!

Ok, another chapter there for you guys. Hoped you like it

**Yes there will be a lemmon coming up next chapter. **

**Yes it will be amazing**

**No, bella will not find out for a bit yet. Big thankyou to my Beta, Shannon. Your awesome! And thank you to everyone who has reviewd so far. You guys make me laugh sometimes.**

**Please review. They make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5: showers

Ok. I know it's late but I had work to do for college. So to make up for the delay, ima make this a lemony chapter. Sound good? Then reed away my people: D

**Oh and cause I keep forgetting, I don't own twilight, or any pop culture referred to. Anything copyrighted is not mine, I simply enjoy writing :)**

He had a wicked grin on his face as he pulled me into his room before devouring my mouth, neck, collarbone, well, anywhere he could get hold of. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me into the door. He was eagerly pulling at the hem of my top; I helped him to remove it and hastily threw it onto the floor. He wasted no time in unhooking my bra as soon as my top was out of the way and begun to palm my breasts. I felt him pull me away from the door and he carried me to the bedroom. He gently threw me onto the bed before pulling at my pants and making quick work of his own and pushing into my already soaked core.

I was still having trouble coming to terms with the effect this man had on my tingly bits. It was so new to me; no man had ever made me feel this way.

"OH! Edward!" I cried out. He had one hand by the side of my head to hold his weight and the other was caressing the side of my face.

"Yes Bella, you like this?"

Did he really think it was necessary to ask?

Of course I liked it. More than that I fucking loved it.

"Yes, faster please!" and at my command he obeyed. There was no sweeter pleasure I could think of that having Edwards large cock stretching me. He was quickly becoming my favourite pass time. And considering it was Saturday, and I had to be back in Forks for Tuesday. What would I do then? For all I knew, he lived in Orlando; the other side of the freaking US. Even the thought of leaving him pained me. Why?

Why did it bother me so much that Edward and I would be apart in a matter of days? I barely even knew him; but all I knew was that he and I shared a connection.

"Bella? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" he stilled whilst I came back from my daydream, god, daydreaming during sex with this sex god. What was wrong with me?

"No, I was just thinking that I don't want you to ever leave me. Well?" I motioned with my hands for him to continue and he quickly did, before devouring my neck, and then turning his attention to my breasts and every other part of my body his mouth could reach while he pounded into me, hard, fast and rough. I had never been a great fan of rough sex but I was definitely reconsidering my position on that.

Soon I was experiencing one of hopefully many toe curling, fucking amazing orgasms with Edward and when we were both spent, he lay next to me on the bed playing with a loose strand of hair.

"That was simply amazing." I told him, slightly out of breath from the mind blowing sex I had just had with the most gorgeous, most amazing sex god I had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"You welcome. I was right you know." He breathed at me, kissing my neck lightly

"About what?" I asked my curiosity peaked.

"Getting into your pants before the day is up." **What?** Did he have to spoil it? I turned to look at him with a look of disgust, before starting to get up.

"You really know how to be a buzz kill don't you. If that's all I am to you, an easy fuck, then I don't want you, I don't need you. You know, I was thinking before how I don't think I want to go back home without you. But now, I can't wait." I said venomously.

I started to throw my clothes back on; I only got my panties and pants on before I felt someone pulling me round and into one of the most intense, most passionate kisses of my life. Before I knew where I was, I was on my back, on the bed with Edwards lips pressed firmly to mine. He then moved to my neck and then to my breasts.

"I can, and have been a jerk. But I know how to make up for it." He said in between the careful, slow excruciating kisses he was placing on my skin.

"What, and you think by seducing me, it will make it all go away" I tried to speak forcefully, but he could hear the need and desperation in my voice. He knew he had won before we had even begun.

"You love it really."

"The sad thing is you know me so well already." He did. It's like I've met him before. I just can't put my finger on it. And suddenly, he stopped. Like a lightning bolt had hit him; he sat upright.

"Edward? Edward? Are you ok?" I was now sat upright next to him, eyes wide with concern. Was he ok? And just like that, he snapped out of it.

"Yes? I'm fine. Do you want to go out later? Just the two of us? Find a restaurant or something?" That was a bit out of the blue, I couldn't help but think.

"Sure. But what was that. It's like you were someplace else just then." I joked. Getting up and pulling him towards the shower for what I hoped would be some equally mind blowing shower sex with this sex god who had just fallen right into my lap; like it was fate, meant to be.

"Let me wake you up again." I seductively purred to him; that seemed to perk him up a little.

EPOV

Shit. That was another one. This time, we were both at her house. Charlie was out and we had just broken up for summer vacation we were just like we were now, except younger, and I had my pants on. We were both topless, she had her bra on and a pair of shorts, it was warm in Forks for a change, and I had on just a pair of sweatpants. Pressed up to my lovely Bella on her small bed that I had snuck into a few times at night, unknown to Charlie.

"Bella, I love you so much" I said lovingly to her, sweeping a stray piece of hair from her perfectly smooth face. Placing a kiss on her forehead.

"_As I love you. Edward Masen" She the lent in and kissed me thoroughly on the lips__with a heated passion_

"_She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; She is woman, and therefore to be won." I whispered to her, as she nipped at my neck._

"_You need not woo me, for you already have Me." she quipped back; I could tell she would follow her dreams and become the teacher she wanted to be. English was her second love. I was her first. She shivered suddenly._

"_You're cold?"_

"_No, I don't know why I just did that, maybe it's you having a weird effect on me." smiling, she pulled me in for another kiss. I don't know how long this one lasted but before I knew what was happening, Bella was shoving me off her, throwing my top at me._

_What a cock block!_

"_Charlie is home. Get some work out quickly!" she cried, her worst nightmare, her farther coming home and catching us. I quickly got out some things and threw them on the bed. Bella was throwing on a tank top and soon joined me on the bed after fixing her hair into a messy ponytail, so her farther wouldn't be able to see her dishelmed hair from the constant stroking that my hands had been doing._

"_Bella? You home kid?" he called as he entered the house._

"_Yeh dad, we are in my room"_

"_We? Edward here?"_

"_Yes"__she called back in the sweet angelic innocent voice I had grown to love._

And just like that, I was back in Las Vegas, Bella sat next to me, beautiful as ever looking rather confused and worried on my behalf.

"Are you ok?" her sweet voice sang

"Yes? I'm fine. Do you want to go out later? Just the two of us? Find a restaurant or something?" God, that was so random of me. I just kept a smile on my face hoping she wouldn't turn me down. I really didn't want her to turn me down; I wanted her to say yes so that I could prove to her that I was a changed man and not the same ass hole that broke her heart all those years ago; even though she didn't know who I was I wanted her to see who I had become before I eventually told her the truth.

"Sure. But what was that. It's like you were someplace else just then." She rolled her eyes before pulling me off the bed and towards the bathroom; I was a little confused until she said

"Let me wake you up again." God, why did I ever let her go? She was so damn sexy and she wasn't even trying. God help me when she does try.

She had the shower ready in a matter of seconds before pulling me in. I have to say, I thought Bella was amazing simply naked on my bed, well, apparently she looked so much better naked, in my shower with me rubbing shower gel all over her body. I must have looked like a kid in a candy shop. I was raking my eyes all over her body, I didn't know where to look, her nipples, her stomach, her pussy, or her ass. They all looked equally as tempting when water was running over them. I could feel myself getting hard again, and it didn't go unnoticed by Bella

"Here, let me take care of you." She said before sinking to her knees trailing a hand down my chest before wrapping it round my base and placing her hot little mouth round me. I sucked in a quick breath followed by an "Oh god Bella!" she looked up at me as she begun to slide effortlessly along my length, the water hitting her in the face and sliding down over her breasts then down the rest of her body. I even saw her free hand slip underneath her as she begun to rub her clit, moaning against my cock as she sucked me off. I thought I would cum there and then simply from the sight. If I didn't know better, I would say she had no teeth. She was utterly perfect, using her tongue to work me. She was even better at this than I remembered.

"Bella, I'm not going to last much longer, stand up please." She shot me a confused look before a quick "Why" escaped her as she neared the top.

"So I can cum in your pussy, not your mouth."

She quickly stood after one long, slow, teasing final suck from her, lightly grazing her teeth up me as she did, I wasted no time in lifting her leg and sliding myself into her, she was already soaking wet, and not from the shower.I loved that I could affect her in such a way and briefly wondered for a moment if any other guy had ever made feel this way. I really hoped not.

"Oh God Edward" she screamed I set my pace and I was holding out for her. I wanted to hear her moan in sweet ecstasy as she came because of me in the shower. Then I would follow her. I bent down and begun to bite her breast whilst nipping the other one with my fingers and my other hand rubbed her clit. Her breathing was coming in rapid gasps so I knew she wasn't far off.

"Cum for me baby, I want to hear you scream for me" And just like that, she came undone in front of me. So fucking gorgeous. I would never get tired of seeing her like this.

"Fuck me Edward! Yes! Oh god yes I love you" she screamed over and over, I couldn't hold back so I released into her, both of us screaming for the other. People in the surrounding rooms could probably hear us, but we didn't care. I was supporting Bella as she came down from her orgasm so she wouldn't collapse onto the floor. It didn't escape my notice that she had said she loves me and I prayed that was true and not just a heat of the moment thing.

"That was fucking Amazing Edward. Your full of surprises aren't you!" she said, still slightly breathless.

"I could say the same for you." I joked winking at her, she slid off me a few seconds later and handed me the soap, wanting me to wash her. Now it was my turn to have fun with her. I started out by simply massaging the soap into her skin. Made sure her breasts were plenty clean before going down to clean her legs, I left her centre for last. I started by rubbing in massaging circles into the skin the slowly making my way round until I was slowly fingering her. I curled my fingers inside of her hitting her G-spot that she probably didn't even know she had causing her to scream my name again. I would never tire of that sound. She sounded so beautiful when she was crying out in pleasure because of what I did to her.

"Edward. Yes!" I wanted to play a game with her, so I thought now would be a perfect opportunity to do so.

"Bella, you will not cum until I give you permission, do you understand" she didn't bother to think about answering, she just did.

"Yes Edward." Wow, had she done this sort of thing before? Or was she like me, interested but not sure? Hmm I was willing to try just about anything with her and ideas instantly started forming in my mind about what I could do to her tied up on my bed, blindfolded, experiencing pleasure form all the things that I did to her. I would leave her begging for my cock and then graciously give it to her. Ohhh god I was getting hard just imagining that.

I removed my fingers from her, leaving a very frustrated Bella standing there, I brought my fingers to her lips and without hesitation, and she sucked them into her mouth, licking off her sweet juices from my fingers. That's my girl.

"That's what I get to taste every time I lick you out Bella. You taste so sweet; I don't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life" Again. My mind corrected.

She kissed me passionately, which I returned with as much effort. We soon made our way out of the shower and dressed ourselves. Once I was done, Bella and I made out way back to the room she was staying in so she could change into something a little more presentable.

I was hoping she would stay naked, but she insisted on clothes.

Spoil sport.

**Thank you for reading still.. sory im a fail at updating.**

**Review and tell me how much you likes me shower lemon :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Tickle me pink

**I know I'm lacking in the update department, and thank you to all of you who do still read my updates. I'll try and do it once a week, though the days are likely to change. So sorry for that. And thank you once more to all of my reviewers. I was off college sick today, so I thought I would write some more of the story for you guys. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy.**

BPOV

He held my hand all the way back up to my room, which was only 2 floors up, and directly above his room. What were the odds of that? I couldn't believe it myself. He was only 2 floors away. I was praying that Alice hadn't gone anywhere because I rushed out of the room in only my clothes. No phone, no key card, no nothing. So I knocked on the door and waited for Alice to open it.

And sure enough only seconds after I knocked she opened the door; it was like she had been waiting directly behind the door as though she had anticipated a knock at the door; and just as I was about to speak the dragged me in by my wrist, which in turn dragged Edward in as well. Alice turned when she noticed the extra weight. I noticed Jasper looking at us and feeling sorry for me, but he was failing to keep the smile off his face.

"What, are you two joined at the hip now? God you change your mind quicker than a chameleon can change its colours." She exclaimed.

"What are you on about Alice?" I asked, not wanting to let go of Edwards's handand lose that warm tingly electric current that was coursing between is; as Alice dragged me towards my room. Alice probably only wanted me in there so she can say what I am wearing. Again.

"You two. Before you left, you sounded like you hated him with a passion. Andnow all of a sudden you won't let go. He must be good in bed then." She winked as I suddenly blushed furiously.

"Alice!" I hissed.

"What?" she asked innocently. I just rolled my eyes and she knew she had got away with it. I looked at Edward longingly with a half sad, half save me smile and reluctantly let his hand go before being dragged completely into my room to be tortured or as she called it 'getting dressed properly'.

"Right then, where is that top. You know the black one with the straps and the sparkly bits?" she asked while digging though my suitcase.

How the hell was I supposed to know that?

"I don't know Alice. Seeing, as I haven't actually dressed myself since we got here. I'm not a Barbie doll you know" I said laughing.

"Yes you are. You're my Bella-Barbie. My live in Barbie doll and I love to dress you up." She said as she came over and pinched my cheeks like my Gran used to.

I felt like I was a five year old. Not allowed to even dress myself and Alice pinching my cheeks.

"OWW!" I moaned. She walked into the bathroom to check if it was in there and whilst she was gone her phone beeped from beside me to let me know that she had a text.

Oh I wonder who that could be, It wouldn't hurt to take a peek nd I moved my hand towards the dresser. As my hand wrapped around it I heard an angry voice.

"Don't touch it!" she yelled from what sounded like the inside of a cupboard.

"Why, is it a dirty flirty text Ali?" I flipped it open. And I was disappointed to find it was just her mom asking if she was having a good time. And before I knew it a pillow hit me.

"Oh that's it." I said throwing one back. "Is that the best you've got Ali."

"No it isn't" she said with a wicked grin on her face.

I sat there wide eyed as she ran over and jumped on me on the bed and I was pinned in position by her. For a small woman, she was pretty strong. She started poking me in my ribs and making me laugh so hard they hurt. She was still poking me in the ribs violently when I heard a door open.

This reminded me of university; whenever she was angry or something she would always do this. How I missed the good old days of college.

Through teary blurred vision I saw two figures stood in the doorway.

"Al-Ali-ALICE! Door!" I managed to get out in-between breaths and giggles.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the two of them.

"Oh don't stand there like that. Either come in and help me or get out." She said as she motioned her hand to get them to come and help.

I saw them shrug their shoulders and both of the walked in the room.

"Oh god no!" I cried out, as another pair of hands was added to the torture. But a few seconds later and Alice was gone, and then her laughs came from beside me. Someone was now straddling me. And it sure as hell wasn't Alice. Because last time I checked Alice didn't have a boner.

The pressure of Edward's hardness against me made me ache to have him inside me. Oh the filthy things that I could do to him right now.

"Is it wrong that I want you again?" A sexy, familiar voice suddenly whispered into my ear. I don't know why, but that had to be one of the sexiest things that he had ever said to me. Well, so far. I didn't say anything back but just nodded my head 'yes' as he continued to jab his fingers in my ribs. This continued for about five minutes until he stared kissing me.

Oh that felt so right but I wanted so much more.

"What are you doing? Alice is-" He cut me off with his hand over my mouth.

"Alice is otherwise occupied in the other bedroom."

"Oh" was all I managed before I was cut off by his lips pressing to mine. Fuck it, my greedy self said. I wrapped my legs round his waist and tangled my hands in his hair. He suddenly rolled us over so I was above him and my legs now falling at his side. We broke apart for a few seconds allowing him time to speak. I felt saddened by the loss of contact and wanted it back. I wanted his mouth smothering mine in hot passionate kisses.

"Bella, would you like to go out tonight? For a meal or something" He asked, almost a little shy. Was this a date?

I sure hoped so because then we could go back to his hotel room and make hot passionate love to each other.

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?" I asked kissing his lips for a second, the slowly kissing his neck.

"Well, there's a nice restaurant down the road called the Blue Moon, there perhaps?"

"Sounds like fun" I smiled art him. I was just about to go for some more serious kissing time with Edward. If I had my way, I would spend the majority of my time kissing Edward. But I was shocked when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Sounds like a date" she said. I couldn't believe that Alice was spying on Edward and me. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Embarrassed from the fact that she had been standing their god knows how long.

How much had she seen?

"Oh come on Bella. You didn't think you would let this opportunity slip by me did you?" I just rolled my eyes, not that she could see.

"Of course not Alice. I suppose you wish to dress me, do my hair and makeup and decide on my jewellery. Oh wait; you already did all that when you packed my suitcase." Edward laughed suddenly from underneath me.

"Did, you just roll your eyes at me?" she in faux anger.

I twisted so she could see my face "Maybe," I said with a shrug, before turning back to Edward and grinning like an idiot at him.

"And you can stop laughing, it's not funny." I joined in with the laughing and Alice's frustrated grumble told us she had left and probably gone to complain to Jasper, I knew I would pay later though. She would dress me up. Oh god…

After she left, Edward pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. He booked a table for seven thirty for the two of us. He also asked for the most secluded booth there so we could have some privacy; and he even offered to pay extra for it. Oh how I loved this sexy man.

I never actually got changed out of what I was wearing. Edward and I just stayed in the boring bedroom together, simply watching TV for a while then once we were bored of that, we fell into conversation.

"Tell me about your high school days. I want to know the younger you." I prompted.

"Well, I was on the football team. And I was a pretty popular guy. My high school days are some of my fondest memories if I'm being honest." He sighed as if he was remembering he shouldn't.

"What's up?"

"I was just remembering something, doesn't matter." He said trying to simply brush it off. Oh no he wasn't. I was not going to let him get away with that.

"I was just remembering this girl." He was busy tracing patterns on the back of my hand.

Hmm, he was defiantly hiding something.

"And…?" I prompted for him to continue

"Well. I was just remembering how she was. What she would look like now I guess. Simply how I treated her."

"Wait, you're thinking about some other woman right now, when you are here with me?" I yelled at him. Sitting up out of his loving hold.

Well that made me feel like shit. I mean what was he doing with me; I'm obviously not good enough for him if he was too busy thinking about this 'other woman'.

"No. Shit, that came out wrong." He was frustrated. He ran his long fingers though his messy tousled hair as if he was thinking of how to damage control this situation.

"Then do explain it how you meant it." And then it was there again. That 'please don't make me say it' look.

He simply turned his face away from me. And he didn't say anything. All he did was place his head in his hands and run them back and forth through his hair. After a few minutes of silence, I sat next to him. He looked up at me, his eyes slightly watery and bloodshot.

"Just tell me." I said softly, I couldn't stay mad at him when he was clearly upset.

"No, you will hate me. I can see it. You'll leave me." I couldn't help but feel he wanted to add more to that.

"It certainly can't be that bad?"

"It is." He said, with a sad grimace.

"Look, it's almost six, why don't you go and get changed, and I'll play Barbie doll with Alice." I could tell he wanted to drop the whole conversation so I gave him the out he was looking for. All he did was nod, kiss me on the cheek and disappear out of the door.

Within seconds, pixie was through the door with an evil grin on her face and was yanking me off the bad and into her room, and pushed me onto the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

"Now, have you showered today? Cause lord knows you haven't bothered to dress." She said in a chipper voice.

"Oh, yes. I most certainly have showered." I said. Allowing myself to recall today's earlier events. I was getting wet just thinking about it all and I found myself aching even more for Edward's touch.

"Eww, I know that look and I don't want to know. Now, I'm giving you a choice. Sexy and sophisticated or sexy and playful."

"Which one involves heels?"

"Both." Damn. I was screwed if I had to walk more than five centimetres. I'd fall flat on my arse and humiliate myself in front of everyone, especially Edward.

"Umm, whichever. It's not like I won't look good. After all, it is you Alice" I knew she loved it when I played kiss ass with her.

"Oh no you don't Bella Swan. I need to talk to you" she stated as she turned on the curling irons and begun brushing though my hair.

"What about?"

Alice's idea of a serious talk was usually about her telling me off because my shoes were the wrong shade to match my top or something picky, as I learnt back in University were I met her. Best friends since we were dorm room buddies.

"It's about Edward."

"Oh, you're not going to be acting an official cock blocker are you Alice?"

"For the time being, yes. Because I get a bad feel off him, like it's not the first time or something like that" she said appearing to be struggling to find the right words.

"What are you on about? You're not being all Mystic Meg on me again are you?"

"I get a bad vibe off him. Like, I don't know. It's not like he will hurt you, more like, he already has done. You know?" I laughed at her, and I received a tap off the hairbrush on my head.

"Ow. And no I don't know what you're on about. I don't usually."

"Well, I'm just warning you Bella. Things are not what they seem for you right now." She used her best haunting voice, like some scary shit off a film or something. We both fell into easy chatter after that about what we were expecting to do when we got back into Seattle on Tuesday.

She had me dressed and ready for seven. My hair was pinned up at the back in a fancy crown with loose curls freely falling down my back with a white flower clipped on one side. Accompanied by a mid length peach coloured dress top, patterned tights, knee high sued boots and a small, fluffy jacket that was incredibly cute. She topped it all off with a pair of brass coloured leafy earrings, a few golden bangles and a silver necklace with a heart pendant on it. My makeup was noticeable, yet not, you've been tangoed orange look. All in all I thought I looked pretty good and I was sure that Edward wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me.

I took one last look in the mirror and heard a knock on the door. He was here; I felt like 16 again and I was going on my first date with a boy. I went to open the door, and when I did, the air was knocked out of me. I was lucky to be holding onto the door frame, otherwise I would have been a heap on the floor.

He stood there in all his glory. Smart casual black jean pants, with a grey/white button down shirt and loose black leather jacket. It was simple, yet screamed hotness. I am so ravishing that later; I only hoped I could make it through dinner

"Hello" he said. A beautiful crooked smile on his face. Oh how I loved that sexy smile.

"Hi," was all I managed.

He leant in and gave me a kiss on the lips, leaving his forehead touching mine once he was done.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said quietly

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I smiled as eagerly as I could manage without looking darkish.

You ready to walk down to the restaurant, Miss Swan." He asked as he slipped his hand into mine and kissed me once more.

"Yes. Mr Cullen" I replied. And slowly we made our way out into the cool night air and begun out stroll down to The Blue Moon.

Ok, thank you for persevering with me and laggy updates. Hopefully next should be up in a few days. Im working on it, so look forward to that.

**Please review. They make me happy and motivate me :) **

**- Charlotte.**


	7. Chapter 7 Footsie

**Ok, here is your next chapter. Again, im sorry for my laggy updates, :( please forgive me? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read away**

***Twilight is not mine* **

When we got to the restaurant, it was pretty busy, but only a low level of chatter. It was fancy, mainly decorated in dark blues, blacks and whites. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and each table had a candle burning at it. There were secluded booths around the restaurant for those couples who desired more privacy. It was so romantic; so perfect.

Just from the decor I could tell that this dinner was going to be quite expensive.

Scattered around the restaurant there were many couples like us holding hands intimately over dinner.

The host came and greeted us as we walked in.

"Welcome to The Blue Moon, do you have a reservation?" He asked politely.

"Yes, Edward Cullen. Table for two." He scrolled though the book until he found whatever it was he was looking for before ticking the name and motioning for us to follow him.

Edward placed his arm around me, placing his hand in the small of my back and guided me as we followed the host

"Here's your table." He announced as we reached a booth set at the back, in a quiet private space. He handed us both a plush looking menu and I was instantly worried. It looked expensive, just from then cover and I hadn't even looked at the price yet. I hoped Edward wasn't going to spend too much this evening. I hated it when people spent a small fortune on me.

"I am Mark, and I will be your server for the evening. Can I get youanything to drink?" Mark, he looked no older than 20, he had to be at least 6 feet tall and he had jet black hair, dark brown eyes and a winning smile. I was certain that he got slipped a lot of numbers from the female customers. Hell I would have if I wasn't with this gorgeous man. I smiled at him the turned my attention to Edward as he begun to speak.

"Thank you. And yes, could we have a bottle of your finest red wine please." He asked in a smooth voice.

Red wine, that took me back. I hadn't touched the stuff since high school, since him, we spent the night out in the back of my old Chevy pick up under the stars. It was just him and me some drink, a pack of smokes, a few blankets and the stars. That was one of the most peaceful nights I'd ever had with him, one of my favourite memories of him. But that was gone and if I was honest I missed him so much. The only guy I had ever truly given my heart to only to have it shattered by him. A hand on my knee under the table and a familiar voice brought me back from my daydream.

"Bella? Are you ok? You looked like you were a million miles away."He said his voice like velvet and filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said barely meeting his eyes "Just remembering something."

"Anything bad?"

"No, it's about the most pleasant memory I have. The red wine just triggered it, that's all." I sighed, smiling at him and reaching across the table to hold his already outstretched palm. There was a few seconds silence until Mark came back with two wine glasses, and a bottle cradled like a baby in one arm. He set them down on the table in front of us before opening the bottle and pouring a little out for Edward to taste. He took a sip before telling the waiter "She'll love this" before winking at me. My glass was filled first and then Edwards.

"Have you decided on what you would like yet?" The waiter asked me, his eyes not completely meeting mine. Almost like he was looking somewhere he shouldn't.

"Um, no, not yet. Everything looks really good." I looked back down at the menu.

"Not a problem, I shall be back in a short while then." Mark said before turning on his heel and making his way back to the bar.

"Have you decided yet?" I asked Edward while still looking at the menu.

"Well, the steak sounds pretty good, but so does the venison. I honestly can't decide between the two"

I wasn't sure. Chicken with caramelised vegetables or pork skewers with sweet pepper. Both sounded absolutely amazing, but I wasn't sure about the pepper. Wasn't pepper supposed to be spicy? Not sweet? I weighed up the two in my head for a minute before finally making my decision. I folded the menu back up and sat it down in front of me. I was expecting Edward to still be looking at his, but no, he was sat there. Looking at me with eyes that were so sad. Though I couldn't decipher why they were so sad, the emotion was more that sadness. Nostalgia. Longing perhaps? Like he was trying to tell me something. I couldn't tell, it was like he was screaming it at me, but I was soundproofed out. We sat looking at each other for a good few minutes until Mark came back to take out orders.

"I see you have come to a decision then?" he asked. I nodded in response. "What would you like then miss?" he said turning his whole attention to me.

"Umm, I'll have the Chicken in white wine please." I quickly glanced at Edward who was now shooting daggers at Marks' back. He quickly wrote down my order before winking at me and then turning to Edward to take his order.

"And for sir tonight?" he asked in a tolerant voice, but also sounding as though he could not wait to be out of here.

"I would like the steak please." Edward said, dismissing Mark

"And how would you like it? Rare, medium rare, medium, or well done?"

"Medium rare please."

"Very well. You food will be out shortly." And with that he was offlike a shot.

"Edward. What's wrong? You look so sad. Like you're seeing or remembering something in me?" I asked taking hold of his hand again, feeling his fingers curl round mine.

"Have you ever been in a situation where you look back and think, if I had another chance, I'd do it differently?" The look in his eyes was still present, and that took me completely by surprise, what he said was so profound. He struck me as the joker of the pack. Maybe I was wrong, so completely 100% wrong.

"Yes," I said, guarded. _ All the time, for him. For one more chance._

"Well, I was just thinking. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but, back in high school I was dating this amazing girl. Beautiful brunette hair, deep chocolate eyes, perfect body, intelligent, and the best damned thing I ever had." His eyes dropped to the wooden table top below him while he continued to speak, my hand still in his, the small trio of t-lights casting a romantic glow over the two of us. "We had the best times together. The late nights, sneaking out and staying out. The dates and the movie nights we'd share together." He was so lost in the memory now, and everything he was saying came pouring out "I know I was only 17 at the time, but I couldn't see myself being with anyone else ever. The truth is. I never have been with anyone else. I've not even had a girlfriendsince her." He sighed heavily, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But his eyes remained on the table. His other hand came over mine and held onto it, like his life depended on it.

"I spent nights after she left me, crying myself to sleep. Nightmares. Nothing scary, no monsters jumping out and screaming boo, no. It was just her telling me goodbye every single god dammed night." It was then he looked up at me. Tears were in his eyes. Not yet crying, but about to. I slid round the booth until I was next to him. I didn't break the hold he had on my hand, just manoeuvred it so that it was more comfortable in this new position. I still said nothing; I just waited for him to finish saying what he felt he had to say. "I promised myself that if I ever met her again, I'd make it work. That we wouldn't end up the way we did last time. That somehow someway I would make everything right between us. Make it up to her and love her with everything I have, love her the way that she deserves to be loved."

"What happened? Where did she go?" I asked. Wanting, needing to help him for some reason.

"I don't know exactly, I'm not sure if she stayed in Forks or went to live with her mom. I got dragged to Chicago." He sighed.

Forks? I lived there. My farther still does." His eyes were suddenly alarmed, filled with some kind of fear, like he let something slip,something that he wasn't supposed to say. Must be the Forks thing. This was weird. I decided I could question him about it later on.

"Why did you move to Chicago?" I asked wanting to know everything, or at least as much as he was willing to tell me.

"My parents were killed in a car accident. I was with some friends down on the beach at the time; trying to forget everything. Needing to forget, at least for that one night. That only made everything worse though, them being killed on top of having my heart broken. Being called by the police to say they need me down at the station. Having to identify their bodies and arrange a funeral. It was awful. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. I wasn't eighteen for another almost year, and my aunt insisted on me going to live withher. She didn't want me to be alone." He was still not holding my eye contact for long, but that didn't bother me.

"She sounds lovely. I would like to meet her"

"She is lovely. And she would love you like you were her own daughter, like her own flesh and blood."

We didn't say anything for the next few minutes, but we didn't need to. It was just us two. Holding each other.

I was thinking over the whole Forks thing. Could it be me he was talking about? No, no way. But Forks was too small. Sure if it were Seattle or even Chicago, then yes, there could be over fifty couples called Edward and Bella, but in Forks though. I didn't know any other Edward. Or even met any other Edward in my life, other than in my books that is. Was this man before me my Edward? The very same Edward that I had loved so hard and so passionately in high school? The same Edward that broke my heart?

Could it be that fate had brought us together again? That we were meant to be together and so no matter what happened we would always find our way back to each other.

But if he was wouldn't he have told me by now. Or maybe even he didn't know. Maybe, if he is my childhood sweetheart and love, he doesn't realise that it is me. Just like I hadn't until this moment. But it's only if; the odds are that he isn't and it's just a mere coincidence.

I was brought from my thoughts by the feel of his hands releasing mine and snaking themselves round me, pulling me to him. I turned my face to him and kissed him. This kiss was not like the others we had shared. This was not lustful, greedy or wanting. It was pain, hurt, regret, forgiveness and belonging, all in one I felt his tears on my cheeks as we kissed then felt a single one of my own slide down my face. At that moment he broke the kiss, but lent his forehead on mine and I could feel his breath on my face.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you," He breathed at me before wiping away my tear. I had somehow managed to get one leg over his and my chest pushed into his. This closeness was loving, not lusting and I could feel an old hum of electricity between us.

"Kiss Me," I whispered back. And just like that my wish was granted. After our little make out session that we somehow managed to keep it PG 13, not for lack of trying; I slid back round to my side of the booth and we talked a little more about what we did after high school and such. Our colleges and others that we had dated. Though that part of the conversation was over before it had even begun. When our food finally came, we had both forgotten how hungry we were. I practically enjoyed the caramelised veg. Different I must say. Once we were done with the main, we received a deserts menu. I immediately picked tiramisu. I loved the stuff and Edward settled with a slice of hot chocolate fudge cake severed with ice cream. Those were brought to us quickly, and so the teasing began. He was licking the ice cream off his spoon as seductively as he could manage, which had me needing a change of underwear within seconds, and I dipped my finger into the whipped cream dotted round the side of the plate. Suddenly I felt a hand on my knee, making its way upwards; I looked him in the eyes while licking more off my finger in what I hoped was a sexy and seductive manner.

"You're such a tease" he said while squeezing my thigh lightly." I slipped off my shoe and placed it in his lap. Two can play this game. I began to rub my foot over his crotch, and I swear to god if I thought he was hard when I placed it there, then I had no idea what this was; he had hardened tenfold under my touch. He quickly began to eat his food so I followed suit and played innocent and ate my food as well.

When he finished, he called the waiter over and asked for the bill. Wanting to leave and punish me probably, I could fell his desperation under my foot. I continued to tease him while the waiter was present, making him squirm while I finished my desert. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room

"Cash or card sir?" Mark asked.

"Card" he said, struggling to breath.

As soon as he disappeared, Edward spoke.

"You are so dead when I get you in my bed." His voice was a hoarse whisper, filled with the same need and desperation that I felt.

"Well, that would be a shame. Not much fun in dead people is there." I added with a playful squeeze to his crotch.

The waiter returned with a portable chip and pin machine, Edward already had out his card and paid. I didn't even want to see the bill because I was certain if I did this night wouldn't end in the hotel room with wild crazy love making, it would end in the emergency room. Once we were ready to go, I slipped my foot back in my shoe and my jacket on. We made our way out and back to the hotel, only stopping in the lift for a quick few kisses. Once we reached his door again, I got nervous.

He would make me pay.

He would make me scream.

**Ok, so thank you for taking the time to read. Please review. And merry Christmas to everyone, I hope you have a lovely day.**


	8. Chapter 8: Blindfolds

**Ok, so again, here is another chapter for you lot, once more thank-you for staying with me and bothering to read it. It means allot to know there are people out there who enjoy my stuff. Happy new years to you all, wherever you are in the world and I hope this year is a grate year for you all. Enough of my waffeling, enjoy your chapter**

**Twilight is not mine **

**Damn…**

Epov

God, I couldn't believe I made the biggest slip up ever back there, what possessed me to even mention Forks? What am I stupid? I mean fuck, she obviously is going to figure out what I did now, maybe not now, but soon. God I hope not.

_She needs to know._

And then shit, she isn't going to want me anymore, she is going to fuck me off and want a divorce. I can't survive without her any longer; what the hell am I suposed to do? I mean God, I had only met one other Bella in my life, and she was a cousin twice removed or something. And I had only seen her once; when I was ten, if someone showed me a picture of her I probably wouldn't be able to tell you who she is.

But now Bella Swan was back in my life, like all my prayers had been answered in one single messed up drunken night. But now she was in my room. Jazz would probably be with pixie stick all night. Fair trade I think. Now, how to make her pay, I wanted to tease her, please her. Show her that I am a changed man; and that I have changed for the better. forever

I suddenly had an idea. I sent Jasper a quick text asking if I could borrow some of his … things. And I got my reply a few seconds later in the form of a text.

"I knew it Edward. It's about time. And trust me you will enjoy it. And I'm sure she will as well. If not, your not doing it right. Keep it basic and nothing too loud. And treat my things well. Have fun ;)" Oh fabulous. I thought to myself.

I turned to Bella who was now sat of the sofa, I came up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. It was time to show my love a good time, and make her scream louder than she ever has before.

"Go to my bedroom, and wait on the bed in just your underwear." I said in what I hoped was a sexy, but stern voice.

"Why?" she asked, almost laughing. Oh, she would not be laughing at me soon, she would be begging and completely under MY control.

"Because" I moved round the sofa and got close to her face looking her in the eyes "Someone was teasing me over dinner, and I told them they would get pay back. Well, if you don't go now, it will only be a whole lot worse." I told her, leaning in to her and pushing her back into the sofa, before kissing up her neck and to her ear. "Hurry" I breathed to her. And like that, she was gone. I hadn't ever done anything like this before, so I would keep it simple, like he told me. And I would not screw this up. But Jasper, well I knew what he was like and I saw what he packed. I went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, one of many whips, for pleasure and chastisement, a blindfold and a vibrator. I had a plan forming in my head of what I could possibly do to her body. How many ways I wished to violate her gorgeous body. How I ached to be inside her.

God I wouldn't last long at all like this. Get a fucking grip Cullen.

I pushed the door open and was pleased to see that sitting there, in a lovely set of red and black bra and panties, with legs crossed and perched on the end of the bed leaning backwards, was Bella. My new toy. And, My god! the sight of her like that, complying with my wishes already, and so easily, made me ache for her even more. And all it did was make me harder.

I walked in my whole body alight with sensations, a fire that she alone could ignite. I could feel her eyes on me, watching my every move, waiting for my next.

"Lie on the bed, your hands at the top near the headboard." I was expecting her questioning, but she surprised me.

"Yes sir." I couldn't believe how quickly that went to my cock. She was playing along, obeying my command. I think I fell in love with her even more.

I said nothing, but walked round and looped the cuffs through the head board so the chain was in-between the wooden slats, the kissed each of her wrists before clicking the cuffs shut. I took the whip off the table and as I walked around her I lightly trailed it across her skin, and her entire body was instantly covered in goose bumps, her breaths now slightly shakey, in anticipation of what was in store for her. She was going to enjoy this as much as me.

"Now, you Bella. Embarrassed me when that waiter came round" I traced the whip over her breasts and Bella sighed slightly in contentment. "But how to punish you" I said playfully. I stopped at the foot if the bed with my finger tapping against my chin. "I could fuck you senseless, but you would enjoy that far too much; it would be like I was rewarding you, I simply cannot allow that. I could do things to you and not allow you your release, but I enjoy hearing you scream for me far too much to put myself through that torture, I don't think I could. Im far too selfish you see" my voice teasing, tossing between serious and playful "I could make you do nothing but please me all night, but in doing so, you will become a cock slut and enjoy it." I slipped off my shoes as her eyes watched me carefully. I crawled up the bed hovering very close to her body, so close that with every one of her breaths, I could feel her chest on mine. When I was level with her, I brushed the stray hair off her face and kissed her lips, she wanted a longer kiss, but I had other things planned and I simply could not allow it, I had to be in total control. In a husky whisper I told her "So instead, I will combine the lot. With punishment if needed." I leant in to kiss her again, but she surprised me when she said;

"Yes sir." Before kissing me.

I couldn't let her take control, so I pulled away and straddled her, making sure to press my already apparent arousal into her, make her beg, make her want me.

I slid my hands under her back, feeling her soft, smooth, silky skin under my hands and unclipped her bra. I slid it up her arms as far as it would go, but because she was cuffed, it wouldn't come off completely. I sat back up and admired the sight before me. Bella, chained to my bed topless and bra-less. God I was so lucky right now. I didn't deserve her though. I hurt her once, and I was lying to her now. All it would do was cause her more pain and again it would be my fault.

_Don't be so pathetic, she's yours, now do what you must with her body._ My horny teenager inside told me. And I gave in; I simply didn't have the strength to fight my desires.

I begun to suck her pert pink nipple in my mouth, it was already so erect and warm. I could feel her moans of pleasure vibrating though her chest and her heartbeat grow faster, I nipped and sucked her nipple, and around the rest of her breast. Leaving marks on her, marking her as mine. With one hand I paled her other breast. Savouring its soft delicate feel under my hand. If I had it my way no man would ever have the satisfaction of touching her this way ever again. She is my wife and I plan on keeping it that way for eternity.

After leaving several marks on her right, I switched to her left and heard her hiss slightly as the now cool air hit the wet skin. This time however, I did not palm her free breast. I slid my hand down into her panties and felt her wetness immediately, she was soaking wet already. So ready, so wanting; exactly how I wanted her. She would be begging and screaming in no time. But this time I was going to please her. I may have told her that I was going to punish her, and from her seeing the whip, she probably thought that was the case, but really I wanted nothing more than to please her. I would punish her by making it delightfully slow. I slowly began to massage her clit. Her legs were spread wide open and she was rocking into my hand slightly, raising her hips to me for the friction she desperately craved.

I wanted to slip my fingers inside her, feel her from the inside out but I had a better idea. I remembered the vibrator on the table so I smiled into her skin before kissing it, pulling my fingers from her panties and getting up off her.

"Sir?" she questioned but stopped when I brought my fingers to her lips.

"Taste Bella, taste so you know what I get to taste every time I put my tongue between those beautiful legs of yours." I ran my finger across her lips and she quickly sucked them into her mouth, using her tongue as if it were my cock.

Fuck. Me.

When she was done I said nothing and walked over to get it. It was a nice looking thing, with bumps and ridges on it to improve texture and sensation, pink in colour and looked like it twisted round. It also had four settings so I put it on the lowest, wanting to drag this on as long as possible. She would soon be begging for me; and I would keep her waiting, squirming in frustration until I felt that she had satisfactorily learnt her lesson, until I felt that she had been punished enough. I climbed back on the bed and placed it next to her leg, allowing her to feel its vibrations on her skin.

"Sir, please" she begged, biting her lower lip seductively and begging with her eyes.

"Please what Isabella?" I asked trying to remain in my dominant position, so that I wouldn't just take her right here, right now.

"I, I want your hands back on me, I want you Sir," Her deep, chocolate brown eyes meeting mine. And I could see the need and desire within their depths. This wouldn't be too difficult

I laughed without humour as I pulled at her damp underwear and slid them down her legs.

"Spread your legs please Isabella." Without a word she did so willingly, and I made my way back up the bed via her leg, and kissing it all the way up making sure to suck on her skin leaving tiny marks, only visible to my eyes, because no other man would get to see Bella thighs this way. NEVER! When I reached her centre I could feel her want, her lust. So I gave her one slow and forceful lick, savouring her taste. Flicking my tongue on her clit before pulling away before she got the better of me. I had to fight to stay in control before I lost it. It was already so hard with her spread wide open before me.

"Tell me Isabella, have you ever used a vibrator before?" I said sitting up and looking at her. Holding the vibrator in my hand and catching her eyes dart between it and myself.

"No Sir." She said while her eyes were watching it in my hands.

"Well then, this is a first, but from what I hear, they are very pleasurable." I told her as I got lower and lower and on the last word, let the tip slide easily into her sweet, wet, waiting pussy.

"Oh god yes!" She cried breathlessly as it entered her fully. I loved hearing her moans. I felt her leg muscles tighten and I assumed it was from the shock and pleasurable sensation the vibrator, and the feeling it twist and turn around inside her. I leant in and kissed her lips passionately, before she allowed me into her mouth and I could taste her juice on her tongue and no doubt she could taste herself on me. Mmmm, so delicious. It had to be the best thing I had ever tasted in my life. One of my arms was supporting me by her side and the other was back in its favourite place, her wet and warm pussy.

I could feel her moans escaping in my mouth as I rubbed her clit extremely slow. I pulled away after a good few minutes of kissing her and hovered just above her chest. I pulled out the blindfold from my pocket.

"Tell me Isabella. Have you ever been blindfolded?" I asked sternly to prove that I was still very much in control even though I had just allowed her a kiss and some pleasure from my hand.

"No, Ahhh!" she cried as the vibrator continued to torture her in the sweetest ways. I would never tire of hearing her scream in pleasure; pleasure that I was in total control of.

"Well then, this is also a first." She lifted her head as best she could and I quickly tied it, as to not make her strain her neck. I would never forgive myself if she injured herself because of me.

"I've been told that having your sight taken away heightens all of your other senses and makes, things, more pleasurable. But I'll let you be the judge of that." Planting a quick kiss on her lips I made my way back down to my favourite place, between her legs.

I began to work her with my tongue. Within seconds the sounds of her moans were filling my ears and the room. And I loved the sound, it turned me on even more and made me even harder than I already was; if that was even possible. I could hear the metal on the chains sliding, and I hoped that she was pulling on her restraints; I loved the idea of Bella pulling against the cuffs. Suddenly I had an idea to get her to pull even harder and to moan even louder. I hummed against her slightly and it worked, so I did it again and again, though this time, harder and more controlled.

"Oh My God! Yes!!! Ahhh.!" Her body twisted, thrashed and writhed in pleasure below me and I grabbed hold of her hips to steady her. Bella's cries were high pitched and breathless. That had obviously had the desired effect. God how I loved this woman.

"Sir, please may I, I, come! Mmmnnnn" She begged, her breathes were coming short and quick. She was close. And because I wanted to keep her waiting for release, after all this was her punishment for her teasing during dinner. I pulled the vibrator from her and sat up, taking myself away from her. Leaving her hanging she still couldn't see and I brought the vibrator to her lips she took it in her mouth and sucked as if it were my cock.

I wished it were.

"You may not come until I tell you to Isabella, my love. Are you enjoying sucking that Isabella?" I'm glad she couldn't see my eyes; they were so completely focused on her lips moving up and down the plastic exterior of the vibrator. Her lips looked perfect round it. I wanted them around my cock, lord knows I need it. Even more than I did when we left dinner.

"Mmhmm" she said around it.

"How would you like to suck a real one this time?" I asked knowing that her answer would be yes.

This time she nodded her head in response so I pulled the vibrator from her mouth, turned it off and pulled the key from my pocket to set her free of the cuffs, but kept the blindfold on. She didn't move as she waited for my command. She was perfect, completely submissive and under my control. I allowed myself to let my eyes rake all over her perfect, naked body, stretched out before me.

I took each of her hands in my own as I pulled her up to sit and kissed her wrists. They were reddened slightly from her pulling, but that's what I wanted, I kissed each of them lightly before pulling her to stand and positioning her at the edge of the bed.

"Kneel Isabella, but be careful, you are right next to the bed." I guided her with my hand on her stomach. She did so immediately,without complaint, and I pulled her arms behind her back.

"I'm going to cuff you again Isabella. You will be allowed freedom once I am satisfied. Do your best." I told her before kissing her neck, earning a light contented moan to fall from her perfect lips. I stood and undid my belt buckle and let my pants fall to the floor, before letting my boxers join them, my extremely hard shaft springing free from its confines. Positioning myself in front of her and sliding one hand into her hair to guide her blindfolded self on to my raging hard on, I couldn't wait to have those perfect lips around my cock. I still hadn't decided if I wanted her to take my load in her mouth or on her body. Or maybe if she's a good girl, she could take it both ways.

As her lips slid around me, I couldn't help it, I had to cry out and let her know how much of an effect she had on me. It would be the one and only time she earned that kind of reaction from me; I was still completely in control.

"God Bella! Do you realise what you do to me?" I asked as I griped her hair in my hands and pushed her further down my cock, and soon my cock was hitting the back of her throat, and every time that happened my dick twitched in anticipation and if I didn't get a grip soon I would be coming prematurely and I was not going to allow that. Pretty soon she set her pace and I enjoyed the sight before me. My naked Bella, bound with her hands behind her back, blindfolded and naked whilst giving me one of her best blowjobs to date.

I couldn't tear my eyes off her lips. I could feel her tongue up the sides and swirling over the head of my dick. God she was amazing. Eventually, I flopped back onto the bed and allowed her to continue and before long, I was ready to fire my load. I decided that she had been good enough and had earned the pleasure of swallowing my cum. Besides who was I to deny this beauty.

"Bella, I'm going to come. Get ready love, Ahh!" I cried as I came in her mouth. I felt her swallow the lot like a champ and then remove her mouth from me and lick me clean, her little pink tongue running slowly up and down dick, whilst she was still blindfolded, cuffed and naked before me. I sat up and watched her, already feeling myself get hard again simply from the sight before me. I was done for.

After she was done, I stood up and removed my shirt, but left Bella on the floor. I paced back and forth behind her, knowing that she didn't know what to expect next, and I wasn't just going to fuck her, I was going to give her a night she would never forget.

**Ok, so a little cliff hanger for you there. Ill get the next chapter up asap.**

**Review please, it makes me smile. And makes Edward happy ;)**


End file.
